1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fiber optic connectors, and more particularly to a duplex fiber optic connector device having a pair of individual fiber optic connectors in a side-by-side relationship.
2. Prior Art
Fiber optic connectors are used to provide optical connections between fibers and input/output ports of optical components. Light bearing information can be transmitted to different terminals via such connectors. Originally, fiber optic systems utilized simplex interconnection systems with single connector plugs terminating single fiber optic cables. In a simplex system, only transmission or reception of information can take place at one time. Consequently, simplex systems are severely limited in the amount of information that they can transmit and receive during a given period of time. To increase the amount of information that can be transmitted in fiber optic systems, multi-channel systems were developed. Such multi-channel systems include, for example, duplex connector plugs and cables which are capable of simultaneous transmission and reception. Thus, using a duplex system enables information to be transmitted at a much higher rate.
In order to manage duplex connector plugs and cables, structures have been designed for interconnecting two fiber optic connectors in a side-by-side relationship to form a duplex connector. For instance, adapter structures have been designed which provides a pair of side-by-side through receptacles for receiving a pair of fiber optic connectors in a side-by-side arrangement. Not only do such duplex adapters increase costs by requiring an additional, somewhat bulky component, but they also have difficulty maintaining proper axial alignment of connectors, which is necessary far optimum signal transmission. Manufacturing inaccuracies or large tolerances cause misalignment in such duplex connectors or adapters. Consequently, other interconnection systems, adapters or the like have been designed for holding a pair of fiber optic connectors in a side-by-side arrangement which compensate for misalignment due to manufacturing tolerances and the like.
A conventional duplex fiber optic connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,514 (referring to FIGS. 6 to 8). This connector comprises a first connector housing 110, a second connector housing 120, and a latch member 150. The first connector housing 110 comprises a pair of first locking members 130 molded integrally therewith. Each locking member 130 includes a locking flange 131 with a chamfered edge 132 and an elongated opening 133. The second connector housing 120 comprises four hooked arms 141. The latch member 150 has four retention arms 151 projecting laterally outwardly from the four corners thereof. The latch member 150 has a pair of latches 152 each having a chamfered surface 153. The latch member 150 is unitarily molded and loosely engages with the second connector housing 120 by the retention arms 151 loosely engaging with the hooked arms 141 of the second connector housing 120.
When the first connector housing 110 is to be engaged with the second connector housing 120, the first locking members 130 are first opposed to the latch member 150, the chamfered surfaces 153 being aligned with the chamfered edges 132 of the first locking members 130 such that the latches 152 of the latch member 150 are guided into the openings 133 of the first locking members 130. The latches 152 are pressed against the locking flanges 131 so that the latch member 150 becomes engaged with the first locking members 130. The first connector housing 110 can be moved relative to the second connector housing 120 in a small range since the latch member 150 is in loose engagement with the hooked arms 141 of the connector housing 120. Therefore, the connector housings are held in a side-by-side relationship with xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d therebetween provided by the loosely engaged latch member.
However, the relative movement between the two connector housings is provided by the latch member 150 being in loose engagement with the locking arms 141 and the latch member 150 being in tight engagement with the first locking members 130. The structure is complicated and difficult to manufacture. In addition, the latches 152 of the latch member 150 are tightly received in the openings 133 of the first locking members 130 and press tightly against the locking flanges 131, which make disassembly of the two connector housings very difficult. An improved duplex fiber optic connector device is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a duplex fiber optic connector device which has a simple structure and which is easy to manufacture and to disassemble.
To achieve the above objects, a duplex fiber optic connector system according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a first connector housing for receiving a first optical fiber plug, and including a first latch member unitarily molded therewith; and a second connector housing for receiving a second optical fiber plug, and including a second latch member unitarily molded therewith; wherein the first latch member comprises four retention members each having an opening, the second latch member comprises four hooked members each having a protrusion, and the protrusions are received in the openings such that the first latch member is in loose engagement with the second latch member. The first connector housing is thus held in a side-by-side relationship with the second connector housing with a slight relative movement, or float, allowed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention.